Urusan Langit
by Kavyana
Summary: "Kehidupan di bumi adalah urusan langit." Satu kalimat dari buku dongeng yang dibacakan ibunya itu begitu melekat di ingatannya. Bahwa pertemuan, perpisahan, bencana, dan anugerah telah diatur sepenuhnya oleh semesta. Dan, manusia seharusnya menerima itu sebagai sebuah kesempatan. AkashixFem!KurokoxKise AU #Eksperimental
1. Chapter 1

_Kuroko Tetsuya merasakan nyeri luar biasa di punggungnya begitu berhasil duduk dibantu Midorima Shintarou, dokter muda yang merawat dan menemaninya selama ini. Dokter itu pula yang ia lihat pertama kali ketika ia membuka matanya kembali dua hari lalu. Beberapa detik setelah ia menyamankan posisinya, seiring entakan kenop pintu dan langkah tergesa, tubuhnya tersentak. Akashi Seijuuro memeluknya erat. Tubuh yang mengungkungnya itu bergetar. Salah satu tangannya mengepal erat di antara rambut biru panjang Kuroko yang terurai berantakan di memburu._

 _"Jangan ... pernah ... tidur ... lagi!" Pemuda itu berkata patah-patah dengan suara tercekat._

 _Kuroko mematung. Ia bergeming. Ini terlalu mengejutkan meski suara dan aroma pemuda itu masih sama dengan yang bisa diingatnya. Kepalanya serasa kosong sampai ia tak tau apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia tiba-tiba bingung bagaimana harus menanggapi situasi ini. Ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Ia rasa ingatannya belum tersusun sempurna. Ia rasa Akashi tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya._

 _"Sei ... kun?" Pada akhirnya, gadis itu memaksakan sebuah kata._

 _Demi mendengar suara itu, Akashi makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahu kecil itu. Kepalan tangannya terlepas dan ia menangis kencang seperti mengeluarkan semua kesakitan yang selama ini tertahan._

Di sisi lain, Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela sembari memperbaiki posisi kaca mata di pangkal hidungnya. Tatapannya terlihat sendu, namun lega di saat bersamaan.

 _Untuk pertama kali sejak kelas 5 sekolah dasar, tepatnya hari kematian ibunya, Akashi Seijuuro menangis untuk wanita lain selain wanita yang melahirkannya. Untuk pertama kali sejak tragedi kecelakaan gadis itu, Akashi menunjukkan perasaannya._

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 _[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan bermain dengan dunia yang tak banyak orang mengerti._

 _I own nothing but the plot]_

 **.**

 **Urusan Langit**

Akashi Seijuuro | Fem!Kuroko Tetsuya | Kise Ryota

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Genderbend— _for Kuroko Tetsuya_ , (a bit) OOC, AU

 **.**

Author note: Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini. Saya menonton KnB baru beberapa minggu terakhir. Oleh sebab itu, saya menyebutnya sebagai sebuah karya eksperimental. Percobaan. Menguji sesuatu yang baru dari kesukaan saya pada fanfiksi.

Terima Kasih. Semoga dapat dinikmati :)

* * *

Chapter 1: PERTAMA KALI—1

Akashi Seijuuro pertama kali bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya di gedung olahraga kampusnya. Waktu itu musim semi. April baru menyentuh minggu kedua di tahun ketiga perkuliahannya. Sakura mendominasi pemandangan. Udara menebarkan aroma semangat di tiap helai embusannya.

Berseling dengan teriakan para pemain, suara pantulan bola dengan lantai memenuhi atmosfer gedung olahraga. Ini adalah jadwal latihan basket pertama sejak liburan semester untuk tim mereka. Kise Ryota datang terlambat. Sebelum sempat diprotes oleh teman-teman setimnya, ia buru-buru menarik seseorang dari balik pintu. Seorang gadis menunduk dan segera membungkuk sekadar meski dengan ekspresi datar. Beberapa helai rambut sebahunya yang berwarna biru terayun mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

" _Doumo_ ," sapanya hampir tak terdengar.

Kise memperlihatkan cengiran lebar seraya merangkul bahu kemudian mengacak lembut pucuk kepala gadis itu, "Ini Kuroko Tetsuya, editorku merangkap kekasihku~" _yang baru._

Tidak ada yang terkejut dengan berita itu. Kise Ryota, pemain inti tim mereka—yang juga model tampan yang kerap muncul di majalah fashion terkenal—itu memang sering dekat dengan perempuan. Bukan hal baru bagi mereka jika Kise tiba-tiba membawa perempuan yang kemudian ia kenalkan sebagai kekasihnya. Tak acuh, semua teman setimnya melanjutkan latihan. Basket, menurut mereka seratus kali lebih menarik daripada adegan opera sabun pemuda pirang itu.

Sang kapten, Akashi Seijuuro mendekat sambil tak melepaskan tatapan tajam pada Kise. Ia kemudian memberi perintah latihan dengan tegas dan dingin.

Kise tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tak mau menambah gara-gara, ia melepaskan tangannya dari Kuroko dan segera berlari ke tengah lapangan setelah mengganti kemeja dengan kaos oblong secara kilat.

Sementara itu, Akashi masih berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Memindai penampilan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Rambutnya sewarna dengan manik matanya yang melirik-lirik kikuk. Baju terusan motif bunga warna pastel sampai setengah lutut. Tas selempang di bahu kiri berwarna krem. Flat shoes manis tanpa kaos kaki. Kulit putih pucat seperti kapur yang ditabur di atas salju. Akashi menyimpulkan gadis di depannya ini terlihat biasa saja meski cukup manis dan terlihat sopan. Ditambah aura keberadaanya yang terasa sangat ringan, Akashi tak mengerti mengapa Kise mendekati gadis ini. Tipe Kise yang ia tahu selama ini adalah perempuan cantik, modis dan paling tidak berada di atas level rata-rata—dari segi penampilan. Serta tentu saja, populer dan mencolok.

Merasa risih diperhatikan, Kuroko mundur dengan langkah kecil memberi sedikit jarak. Meremas tali tasnya, ia mengangkat pandangannya, "A ... no—"

"—kau bisa menunggu di bangku penonton sampai latihan selesai." Akashi memotong ucapan Kuroko lalu berlari kembali ke tengah lapangan tanpa menoleh lagi.

Kuroko Tetsuya pertama kali bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuuro di pinggir lapangan basket gedung olahraga kampusnya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia berpikir bahwa suara pemuda itu terdengar dingin namun memabukkan. Untuk beberapa saat, ia berpikir bahwa bibir pemuda itu melengkung membentuk senyum—padanya. Untuk beberapa saat. Dan, ia segera mengabaikannya.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Sebenarnya saya tidak berharap banyak, namun kritik, saran, tanggapan, bahkan _flame_ sekalipun selalu saya tunggu. Karena tulisan akan menemukan arti ketika menemui pembaca.

Terima Kasih,

Kavya.

 _—Mataram, 31 Mei 2017_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 _[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini_ _]_

 **.**

 **Urusan Langit**

Akashi Seijuuro | Fem!Kuroko Tetsuya | Kise Ryota

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Genderbend (Kuroko), (a bit) OOC, AU

#Eksperimental

.

Terima Kasih. Semoga dapat dinikmati :)

* * *

#2

 _Akashi Seijuuro dengan telaten menyuapi Kuroko Tetsuya dalam diam. Manik biru sewarna langit cerah itu mengawal tangan Akashi yang mengaduk-aduk bubur di hadapannya. Tidak sampai sendokan kesepuluh, Kuroko mengangkat tangannya._

 _"Aku mual."_

 _"Muntah?" Suara pemuda itu jelas terdengar khawatir_ — _hampir ketakutan._

 _Kuroko menggeleng, memaksakan seulas senyum meski ia sedikit risih dengan perhatian pemuda itu yang menurutnya agak berlebihan, "Aku tidur saja."_

 _Sontak Akashi menahan tubuh Kuroko yang akan berbaring._

" _Sei?" Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya. Ekspresi pemuda itu terlihat ketakutan._

 _"Apapun asal jangan tidur, Tetsu." Akashi menunduk cukup dalam. Tanpa sadar mengencangkan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Kuroko. Ada kekhawatiran yang selalu datang menyergapnya setiap kali melihat Kuroko berbaring memejamkan mata. Ia takut gadis itu tidak akan terbangun lagi._

 _Kuroko memang belum menanyakan apapun perihal situasi ini pada Akashi sejak kejadian kemarin. Ia sebenarnya lebih mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu daripada dirinya sendiri. Akashi terlihat begitu terguncang dan ketakutan seperti mengalami trauma berat, ditambah matanya yang kentara memancarkan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah._

 _"Kalau begitu ... aku tidak akan tidur, hanya berbaring saja." Kuroko meraih tangan Akashi di lengannya dan menurunkannya perlahan, "Janji," lanjutnya berusaha menenangkan._

 _Akashi mendesah dalam, ia memejamkan matanya erat terlihat berusaha mengontrol emosinya. "Gomen_ _," ucapnya lirih._

 _Kuroko tersenyum tipis seraya menggeleng, mengisyaratkan_ _itu bukan masalah_ _._

 _Dengan lembut, Akashi membantu Kuroko berbaring. Satu tangannya menahan punggung, sementara tangannya yang lain menahan belakang kepala gadis itu. Akashi—sejak melepaskan pelukan panjangnya kemarin—memperlakukan Kuroko seperti mengurus ba_ _lita_ _. Seakan-akan jika tidak dibantu, Kuroko tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

 _"Ne ... Sei-kun~" ujar Kuroko agak ragu._

 _"Hm?" Akashi merapikan selimut Kuroko hingga sebatas dada kemudian sekilas mengusap rambut_ _sewarna_ _langit musim sem_ _i_ _itu, "Sepertinya_ _kita harus merapikan rambutmu nanti_ _," gumamnya pelan._

 _Kuroko tak begitu memedulikan itu. Ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan. Ia gerakkan manik matanya ke arah lain agar tak langsung bertemu dengan tatapan pemuda itu. "Apa Ryota akan datang? Aku ... kurasa ... aku merindukannya," lanjutnya sambil memainkan jarinya di dada._ _Sebenarnya ia agak ragu mengatakan ini. Entah kenapa._

 _Akashi tertegun sekilas, sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi pertanyaan ini. Dengan gerakan cepat ia berdiri dan mengangkat nampan berisi mangkuk bubur yang_ _belum habis setengahnya_ _, "Aku akan segera kembali mengambilkanmu obat," katanya dengan nada cepat. Ia harus menghindar._ _Ia belum siap_ _membahas masalah ini._

 _Kuroko menatap kepergian Akashi dengan rasa penasaran. Tempo hari ketika Akashi belum datang, Midorima_ _mengatakan bahwa_ _ingatan Kuroko masih samar-samar timbul tenggelam dan belum tersusun sempurna. Ia kemudian hanya diberitahu bahwa ia baru saja sadar dari koma yang sangat lama. Kerja otaknya melambat karena terlalu lama beristirahat. Otot-ototnya lemas karena lama tidak digunakan sehingga ia kesulitan bergerak. Fungsi pencernaannya belum pulih. Dan, beberapa hal lain tentang kondisi fisiknya saat ini. Sedikitpun Midorima tidak menyentuh cerita tentang keluarga, teman-teman, ataupun_ _kehidupannya di masa lalu._

 _"Meskipun aku tahu semua_ _nya_ _tentang apapun yang ingin kau ketahui, Sei yang akan menceritakannya padamu. Nanti. Ialah yang lebih pantas bertanggung jawab."_

* * *

Chapter 2: PERTAMA KALI—2

Kise Ryota pertama kali bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya di kantor sebuah majalah _fashion_ di mana ia melakukan pemotretan. Gadis itu yang menyambutnya dan mengantarnya ke studio yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Yang ia ketahui kemudian, gadis putih berambut biru cerah itu adalah mahasiswa di universitas yang sama dengannya dan saat itu sedang magang sebagai asisten editor di kantor majalah itu.

Kise Ryota awalnya tidak begitu tertarik dengan Kuroko Tetsuya sampai waktu makan siang. Mereka berbagi meja karena Kise bilang, ia lebih nyaman makan dengan orang yang ia kenal.

"Namamu seperti nama laki-laki, ya?" Bukannya tidak sopan, Kise hanya punya kepribadian yang supel dan terlalu ramah pada semua orang.

"Kau orang kesekian yang mengatakan itu." Kuroko menjawab dengan nada datar tanpa mengalihkan mata dari makananannya.

Kise terkekeh ringan. "Kau sudah terbiasa rupanya."

"Dan sepertinya kau memang terbiasa langsung menanyakan hal pribadi pada orang yang baru kau kenal," tandas Kuroko final.

"Apa itu termasuk hal pribadi untukmu?"

"Tentu. Karena aku tidak nyaman membicarakannya."

Kise menahan tawanya. Ia pikir ekspresi gadis di depannya ini sangat lucu ketika serius. "Kau blak-blakan dan jujur sekali, ya, ternyata."

"Terima kasih. Kuanggap itu pujian," ujar gadis itu masih dengan nada datar yang sama.

"Dan miskin ekspresi," lanjut Kise menatap tepat ke mata gadis itu dengan eksresi serius yang dibuat-buat.

"Kise-kun, kubilang aku tidak nyaman membicarakan hal pribadi dengan orang asing."

"Kalau begitu kau boleh memanggilku Ryota, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mendelik. Ia mulai kesal dengan klien baru ini, "Apa kau memang selalu seenaknya seperti ini?"

Kise tersenyum lebar, "Lagipula kita teman sekampus."

"Aku selesai." Kuroko mengangkat nampannya dan pergi tanpa basa-basi.

Kise mengawal langkah gadis itu dengan senyum jenaka. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan, tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa berpikir bahwa gadis itu menarik hatinya.

….

"Ne … Tetsuya, apa kau tidak berpikir kalau aku menarik?" Kuroko yang sedang merapikan kostum Kise mendelik, tapi kemudian melengos tanpa memberi jawaban.

Dua hari berlalu sejak perdebatan kecil di meja kantin waktu itu. salah satu staff penata kostum yang biasa menangani pemotretan tidak bisa datang karena sakit sehingga Kuroko—sebagai karyawan magang—harus rela dimintai bantuan.

"Diam berarti iya," lanjut Kise dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

"Iya. Kau menarik dan terlalu percaya diri." Kuroko memberi tekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Ia menarik ujung kerah kemeja pemuda itu, alih-alih merapikan, namun sebenarnya ia sedang menyalurkan kekesalan.

Kise melirik kiri kanan mengecek keadaan sekitar. Kemudian, dengan gerakan cepat yang tidak dapat diantisipasi, Kise merendahkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Kuroko. Ia terkekeh geli melihat reaksi gadis itu yang membulatkan matanya terkejut, lalu mendorongnya keras sebelum berlari keluar studio mengabaikan teriakan staff lainnya.

Bukan sekali itu saja Kise sengaja menggoda Kuroko. Pemuda itu bahkan datang ke kantor meski tidak ada jadwal pemotretan untuknya. Ia sengaja menguntit gadis itu setiap istirahat makan siang. Dan akhirnya, pada suatu sore ketika Kise mengantar Kuroko pulang untuk kesekian kalinya, permainan takdir dimulai.

"Tetsuya." Kise tiba-tiba menahan tangan gadis itu ketika hendak membuka pintu gerbang, "Boleh aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku?" lanjutnya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Seketika Kuroko tersentak. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dengan mata melebar, "R-ryota. Kau gila."

"Aku serius." Tatapan pemuda itu tampak sangat meyakinkan.

Kuroko tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tiba-tiba saja teringat beberapa cerita novel dan komik romantis. Ia teringat dongeng ibunya tentang puteri dan pangeran, si Cantik dan si Buruk Rupa. Tentang kutipan yang mengatakan bahwa takdir manusia di bumi telah diatur semula oleh langit dan manusia harus menerimanya sebagai sebuah kesempatan.

Meski terlihat ketus dan acuh, Kuroko sebenarnya memiliki kepribadian yang sangat terpengaruh dunia fiksi dan imaji. Ia mencintai sastra bukan hanya sebatas ilmu pengetahuan yang ia pelajari di jurusan perkuliahan, tapi tanpa sadar menjadikannya sebagai prinsip hidup dan pertimbangan ketika mengambil keputusan.

"Diam berarti iya." Kise tersenyum lebar. Ia menarik tangan gadis itu mendekat lalu mengecupnya sekilas. Kali ini di bibir.

Kuroko Tetsuya pertama kali bertemu dengan Kise Ryota di kantor penerbit tempat ia bekerja sebagai karyawan magang selama libur semester. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan klien yang menyebalkan. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan teman yang menyenangkan. Ia tak menyangka takdir menyeretnya pada sebuah situasi istimewa yang membuatnya—mau tidak mau—merasa istimewa. Tapi bukankah ini tidak lain hanyalah sebuah kesempatan yang ditawarkan semesta?

Ia tak menyangka dengan ini ia merasa bahagia.

.

.

TBC.

* * *

Saya tidak—tepatnya tidak berani—menaruh harapan besar, tapi semua tanggapan dalam bentuk apapun selalu saya tunggu di kotak _review_. Karena menulis adalah pekerjaan sendiri, namun menjadi penulis tidak bisa sendiri.

Terima kasih,

Salam,

Kavya.

— _Mataram, 4 Juni 2017._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basket** © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini]

.

Urusan Langit

Akashi Seijuuro | **Fem!** Kuroko Tetsuya | Kise Ryota

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Genderbend (Kuroko), (a bit) OOC, AU

#Eksperimental

.

Terima Kasih. Semoga dapat dinikmati :)

* * *

#3

 _Akashi Seijuurou dengan teliti merapikan rambut panjang Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia menggunting beberapa bagian kemudian menyisirnya_ _._

 _"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."_

 _Akashi melirik ke arah cermin yang memantulkan bayangan mereka, "Aku ingin melakukannya untukmu," katanya melanjutkan gerakannya me_ _nyisir_ _rambut biru cerah gadis itu._

 _"Kita akan pergi?" Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, mencari wajah pemuda itu. Pagi tadi, Akashi datang bersama seorang perempuan paruh baya dengan senyum keibuan yang kemudian ia ketahui sebagai pelayan pribadi Akashi. Pemuda itu kemudian membopongnya ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkannya bersama si pelayan yang telah diberi perintah untuk membantunya membersihkan diri._

 _"Kita akan ke rumah sakit," jawabnya dengan senyum tipis. "Shintarou bilang lebih baik merawatmu di rumah sakit_ ketimbang _terus di apartemen. Lagipula, kau juga butuh terapi untuk memulihkan kondisi fisik maupun ingatanmu."_

 _Kuroko mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "_ _Kuharap_ _Ryota akan datang_ _._ _" Itu refleks. Gadis itupun tampak terkejut dengan ujarannya sendiri._

 _Kuroko merasakan tangan Akashi berhenti bergerak, namun pemuda itu dengan cepat dapat menguasai dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin saja," tukasnya pendek._

 _Kuroko memainkan jemarinya , "Aku mengingat yang lainnya juga," ungkapnya ragu-ragu. Ia sebenarnya sedikit tidak nyaman dengan reaksi Akashi tempo hari ketika ia bertanya tentang Kise Ryota._

 _Akashi tertegun sejenak. Ia kemudian memutar posisi Kuroko dan berjongkok menyejajarkan pandangannya, "Siapa saja?" Sedikit banyak Kuroko menemukan kekhawatiran dalam manik_ ruby _Akashi._

 _"Kita teman satu universitas." Meski heran dengan cengkraman kuat Akashi di lengannya, Kuroko berusaha merunutkan memorinya. "Kise Ryota yang mengenalkanku pada kalian. Kalian adalah teman setim di klub basket universitas. Dia, Kise Ryota kemudian kau, Akashi Seijuuro, lalu Midorima Shintarou, Daiki Aomine, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan Kagami Taiga," lanjutnya sambil menghitung dengan jari. "Satu lagi tambahan, Momoi Satsuki, sekretaris umum klub."_

 _Cengk_ _er_ _aman Akashi melemah, ekspresinya melembut. "_ _Syukurlah! Kau mengingat dengan baik._ _"_ Dan tidak mengingat hal buruk.

" _Ada lagi?" Akashi berdiri dan melanjutkan mengepang rambut Kuroko. Pemuda itu melakukannya sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia terlihat menikmati kegiatannya._

 _Kuroko menggumam panjang, menggerakkan bola matanya ke kiri-kanan, "Aku tidak ingat sama sekali Shintaro mengambil jurusan kedokteran." Ucapan itu disambut kekehan kecil Akashi._

" _Harusnya kau ingat karena dialah jenius di antara kita."_

 _Mereka tertawa ringan, kemudian hening sejenak._

 _"Aku ingat Ryota ... adalah kekasihku, tapi ... aku tidak_ _ingat-"_ _Kuroko menggantung kalimatnya. Gadis itu terlihat gelisah. Ia melirik tak berani pada_ _pantulan_ _Akashi di cermin_ _._ _"Apa_ _…_ _kita memang sedekat ini, Sei?"_

 _Akashi membeku_ _. Satu lagi pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak ia antisipasi. Tangannya mel_ _emas, jatuh di sisi tubuhnya._ _Ia menunduk dalam, kemudian berdiri. Ia tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan ini sekarang. Belum saatnya. Ia pasti akan menyesal._

 _Disamping itu, ada kekecewaan yang menelusup di benak Akashi. Ia terganggu: me_ _ngapa Kuroko harus me_ _mpertanyakan hal_ _itu sekarang. Gadis itu_ _seperti tak membaca situasi._

 _"Akan kujelaskan setelah kau bisa berjalan di atas kakimu sendiri," ujarnya pelan_ _,_ _kemudian tanpa menatap wajah Kuroko,_ _ia_ _mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ke atas kursi roda di dekat pintu, "Juga tentang keluargamu. Jadi ... jangan tanyakan ini lagi," lanjutnya dengan nada dingin yang datar._

 _Kuroko mengkerut. Nada suara Akashi membuatnya takut. Ia dapat merasakan tangan pemuda itu dingin dan bergetar di bawah tubuhnya. Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas debaran jantung pemuda itu yang berkejaran._ _Juga,_ _napasnya yang berembus berat dan dalam._

 _[]_

Chapter 3: teman-teman

Kuroko Tetsuya memerhatikan tanpa minat ke tengah lapangan. Sebelah tangannya memangku dagu. Ia bosan. Kise Ryota lagi-lagi memaksanya menonton latihan tim basketnya. Pemuda itu bahkan menariknya paksa keluar dari perpustakaan kampus tanpa memedulikan tatapan tajam orang-orang yang terganggu karena suara ribut yang ditimbulkannya. Kuroko mendecih, ia menyesal memberitahukan jadwal kuliahnya pada pemuda pirang itu. Ia jadi tidak bisa berbohong dengan alasan jadwal kuliah.

Kuroko bukannya tidak suka menonton pertandingan basket. Ia bahkan menyukainya. Entah kenapa, Kise, pemuda serampangan yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat hidup setiap kali beraksi di lapangan basket. Bahkan bisa ia katakan, pemuda itu berkali lipat lebih tampan ketika di lapangan ketimbang di depan kamera. Hanya saja, yang kadang membuat Kuroko tidak menikmati menonton latihan mereka adalah sang kapten, Akashi Seijuuro. Kuroko merasa kapten berambut merah menyala itu tidak suka akan kehadirannya. Ia kerap mendapati manik tajam milik sang kapten mengarah tepat padanya dengan pijar tajam menakutkan.

Latihan kali ini tidak digelar di dalam gedung, melainkan di sebuah lapangan basket terbuka tidak jauh dari gedung olahraga kampus. Kise menyebutnya latihan basket jalanan—yang Kuroko lihat tidak jauh berbeda dengan basket biasanya, kecuali gaya _dribble_ yang dibuat lebih cepat dan keren. Juga tentunya, _dunk_ yang tidak masuk akal dan sangat pamer.

Entahlah. Kuroko tidak begitu mengerti basket. Jika ada yang bisa ia lakukan di lapangan basket, maka itu hanya _dribble_ dan memberi operan. Itupun tidak akan bisa sampai kemana-mana, karena ia akan lebih dulu kelelahan.

Setelah waktu yang serasa berjalan lama, latihan itu berakhir. Semua pemain bubar setelah berkumpul di tengah lapangan dan meneriakkan semangat dengan suara menggelegar. Kise langsung mendekati tempat duduk Kuroko dengan senyuman lebar. "Aku hebat 'kan?"

Kuroko acuh. Ia melempar handuk ke wajah pemuda itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ketika teman-teman setim Kise melewati mereka dengan beragam ekspresi. Sekilas, Kuroko kembali menangkap delikan tajam Akashi.

"Kau masih saja begitu." Kise duduk di samping Kuroko. "Hari ini kami akan berkumpul di apartemenku dan Sei. Kau harus ikut, aku ingin menunjukkan tempat tinggalku sekaligus mengenalkanmu secara resmi pada mereka." Pemuda itu memandang Kuroko dan mengusap belakang kepala gadis itu.

Kuroko bergeming. Ia kelihatan tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan usulan itu.

Gerakan tangan Kise berhenti. Ia mendesah keras, mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat dengan handuk. "Teman-temanku adalah teman-temanmu juga."

"Jangan seenaknya." Kuroko menatap Kise dengan tatapan protes dan kesal.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Kuroko memang memaksa untuk bermain ke tempat tinggal Kise karena ia sedang malas pulang ke rumah untuk suatu alasan. Namun, begitu mengetaui Kise ternyata berbagi tempat tinggal dengan Akashi dan Midorima, ia spontan mengurungkan niatnya. "Aku tidak mau." _Siapa yang tahan satu atap dengan seorang bermata menyeramkan seperti Akashi._

"Percayalah. Meski mereka terlihat seram, mereka adalah sahabat-sahabat yang baik. Terutama Sei. Ia tidak semenyeramkan itu di luar lapangan." Kise sengaja berbisik di telinga Kuroko pada kalimat terakhir. Ia kemudian berdiri lalu melempar kerling jenaka, "Keluarlah dari zona nyamanmu. Jangan terus-terusan menyendiri."

Kuroko melengos. " _Sok_ tahu."

"Aku jemput jam 7 malam. Pakai pakaian yang nyaman." Kise mengulurkan tangan pada Kuroko.

Kuroko mendongak, memandang kesal pemuda itu, "Tidak mau," tukasnya menepis uluran tangan itu.

Kise mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko "Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa menolakku, Tetsu," katanya dengan nada genit. "Jam 7," tegasnya lagi. Ia lalu mengalungkan handuk dan berbalik meninggalkan Kuroko sembari melambaikan tangan. "Aku akan membersihkan diri dulu."

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah paham mengapa ia masih bertahan dengan Kise Ryota dan tidak pernah benar-benar bisa marah padanya. Juga tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginanya. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang telah terikat erat dengan pemuda itu.

...

Pukul 7 malam Kise Ryota benar-benar menunggunya di depan pagar rumah, di bawah lampu gerbang. Padahal, Kuroko sangat berharap Kise melupakan janjinya atau tertidur karena kelelahan agar pertemuan malam itu dibatalkan.

"Di mana mobilmu?"

Kise tidak membawa mobil. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan bertautan menuju halte bus.

"Itu bukan mobilku." Kise menjawab ringan. "Yang kemarin itu milik Sei."

Kuroko mendecih, "Jadi yang kemarin kau pakai itu mobil pinjaman?" Ada sedikit nada sindiran di kalimat itu.

Kise berhenti. Ia merangkul bahu Kuroko dan mengacak-acak kepala gadis itu, "Ooh … Jadi kau termasuk makhluk materialistis, _ya._ "

Kuroko melepaskan diri. "Makhluk!?" Ia setengah bereriak.

Mereka memandang satu sama lain sebentar lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah bagian mana yang menurut mereka paling jenaka: percakapan atau ekspresi mereka.

Apartemen Kise ternyata tak begitu jauh, hanya berjarak dua halte dari rumah Kuroko. Tiba di sana, gadis itu sedikit lega ketika menemukan ia ternyata bukan satu-satunya perempuan di lingkaran pertemuan malam itu. Momoi Satsuki, perempuan dengan rambut pink cerah yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris umum klub basket kampus juga turut hadir. Dengan raut ceria berlebihan, Kise memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu meski mengetahui dan yakin bahwa Kuroko sudah hafal nama mereka dari ceritanya sehari-hari.

Kuroko tak banyak bicara. Pada dasarnya, dia memang bukan orang yang banyak bicara. Ia juga bukan orang yang cepat akrab dan gampang membaur dengan sekitar. Namun dari pengamatannya, ia tahu Kise benar. Mereka tidak seseram yang dipikirkan Kuroko.

Midorima Shintarou ternyata orang yang perhatian di balik wajah datarnya yang miskin ekspresi. Murasakibara Atsushi ternyata punya sifat kekanakan di balik badan besarnya yang terlihat sangar. Daiki Aomine ternyata orang yang humoris—dan rakus—di balik pribadinya yang ambisius. Kagami Taiga ternyata orang yang peka di balik sikapnya yang terlihat tak begitu peduli. Dan, Akashi Seijuurou ternyata punya tatapan dan senyum yang lembut di balik ekspresi tajam dan mengintimidasi yang selalu ia perlihatkan di lapangan. Kuroko juga baru menyadari bahwa ia sangat menyukai warna suara Akashi. Entahlah. Rasanya menyenangkan mendengar suara Akashi melewati indera pendengarnya.

Satu lagi, Momoi Satsuki ternyata satu fakultas dengannya, tetapi beda jurusan. Kuroko baru mengetahui itu. Pribadinya yang _cerah_ dan cerewet sedikit banyak membantu mencairkan kekakuan Kuroko.

Diam-diam dari samping, Kise memerhatikan Kuroko dari sudut matanya. Perasaannya menghangat. Kuroko punya tawa yang menyenangkan. Kise baru mendengarnya. Ia mngangkat tangan dan merangkul bahu gadis itu.

…..

"Jadi bagaimana?" Kise datang membawa beberapa piring kotor dan meletakkannya di bak cuci piring.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Kuroko memasang sarung tangan plastik, bersiap mencuci piring kotor dan beberapa peralatan dapur lain yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. "Sebenarnya berapa tahun kau tidak pernah mencuci piring?" Itu sindiran.

Kise tertawa. Ia memeluk pinggang Kuroko dari belakang. "Mereka teman-teman yang baik 'kan?"

Kuroko mengiyakan dengan gumaman pendek. Tangannya mulai sibuk dengan spons dan busa sabun.

Kise menumpukan dagunya di pundak kecil Kuroko.

"Kise _kun!"_ Kuroko bergerak risih. Ia merasa terganggu. Lagipula, ia akan malu setengah mati jika yang lain memergokinya dalam posisi itu.

"Aku rasa aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Tetsu." Kise malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia perlahan menciumi tengkuk dan leher Kuroko dengan kecupan ringan. Tangannya menelusup ke balik kemeja Kuroko, membelai ringan perut gadis itu.

Kuroko tertegun. Matanya melebar. Geli. Namun lebih dari itu ada perasaan menggelitik yang seketika menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia gemetar. Otaknya membisikkan waspada dan peringatan untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Ketika Kise membalikkan badan Kuroko dan perlahan sambil memandang penuh arti, Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke bibir Kuroko, suara dehaman menginterupsi mereka dari belakang.

Refleks, Kuroko mendorong tubuh Kise dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ah… Sei." Kise terlihat sama kagetnya dengan Kuroko.

Akashi menatap dua orang di depannya itu bergantian. Ia menyandar di kulkas dengan tangan bersedekap. "Aku hanya mengambil kunci mobil di atas kulkas," ujarnya sembari membuka kulkas dan mengambil botol air minum.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar. Ayah menyuruhku menyelesaikan beberapa urusan." Ucapan itu memang ditujukan pada Kise, tapi Akashi malah menatap Kuroko yang menunduk dan terlihat masih gemetar.

"Masalah kuliah lagi?" Kise berkomentar setengah acuh.

Akashi mengedikkan bahu. "Kalau untuk masalah itu, mereka harusnya menyerah saja," katanya dan berjalan keluar. "Aku pergi!"

"A-aku ikut!" Kuroko berseru tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. "I-ini sudah larut. Aku mau pulang." Busa menetes dari sarung tangan plastik yang belum ia lepas.

.

.

TBC.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai bagian ini. Segala jenis tanggapan: kritikan, saran, pendapat, atau bahkan _flame_ sekalipun selalu saya tunggu di kotak _review._

Salam,

Kavya.

 _[29/09/2017]_


End file.
